Grand Theft Auto: Episodes Of San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of San Andreas Developers Rockstar North Publishers Rockstar Games Platforms Xbox 360 Xbox One Playstation 3 Playstation 4 Playstation Portable (PSP) PC (Computers) Mac (Apple) Android and iOS devices Engine RAGE Protagonists Joshua Everett Ken Moris Sean Tomson Location San Andreas Tokyo (On missions only) Setting 2014 - 2015 Gameplay This game has all of the mechanics of all previous games, with new sports and hobbies, including basket ball and soccer! Everything has been improved, including Vechicles and special abilities! Character selection wheel You can select a character, just like in Grand Theft Auto V. (Up - Joshua, Left - Sean, Right - Ken, Down - your Multiplayer character) PC and Mac Press and hold E to open the Protagonist selection wheel in the down left corner. To select a protagonist, use the arrow keys, then release the E and enjoy your game. Xbox one, 360, Ps3, Ps4, PSP Press and hold the DOWN button to open the protagonist selection wheel in the down left corner. To select a protagonist, use the analog stick, then release the DOWN button, and enjoy your game. Android and iOS Tap the Face image, and when the character screen shows up, tap on the character image, and enjoy your game. Weapons The weapon wheel is no longer used, new styles on different devices are used. PC and Mac You can press Q to open the weapon box. It slows down the gameplay, so it can be easier to select. To select a weapon, press on it with the left side of the mouse to select it, and press the right side to select the special attachments. When you're ready, press the Q button again. Xbox one, 360, Ps3 , Ps4, PsP Press and hold the UP button, select the weapon with the analog stick, press the (Xbox) B and (Sony) circle button to select attachments. Then release the UP button and enjoy Android and IOS Press the Weapon image, and tap the gun you feel like to use, then tap on the attqchment box, and tap on the attachment you want to use. Then tap on the weapon image again, and enjoy. (Game available for Samsung Galaxy 2+ devices, And all of the tablets) (Game available for Apple Iphone 4+ and all of the tablets) Multiplayer In multiplayer, you can play with friends worldwide! Though, You cannot enter protagonists' houses and the abandoned building in Las Venturas. You can do races, deathmatches, Make races, deatchmaches, and all sort of fun. (No Multiplayer in Android and iOS) Vehicles All vechicles included in all of the games, except for GTA 1, GTA 2 . the graphics are way better than the last games. Free time You can do anything! Do street races, go into bars, strip clubs, go on a killing spree, escape prisons, fly planes, helicopters, swim, fish, anything you imagine! Special abilities Sean When as Sean, press the two analog sticks together to activate Sean's Slow Motion shooting ability. When done, press them again. You can upgrade it by getting headshot's and hitting explosive barrels. Joshua When as Joshua, press the two analog sticks together to activate Joshua's Slow Motion Driving ability. When done, press them again. You can upgrade it by avoiding traffic and doing flips, stunts, drifts. Ken When as Ken, press the two analog sticks together to activate Ken's High ability. (It can never do damage to you) When done, press them again. You can upgrade it by killing people (50 kills for one upgrade), smoking drugs, drinking, and doing head shots. Media Television Radio Internet Trailers Trailer one Grand theft auto: Episodes of San Andreas. The game, where you will experience most of the life in San andreas. You can do heists, Golf, Tennis, and a new hobbies: Gun Dealing, Sports, and the best one - going worldwide delivering drugs. Find your new life in San Andreas! Multiplayer trailer Grand theft auto: Episodes of San Andreas online. The best online game yet; Enjoy yourself owning an apartment; Doing heists; but the best experience you will get - Friends! Join your friends in alot of crazy stuff: Races, Deathmatches, Capture the flag, Missions! And explore the Three huge cities -- I mean four! In Multiplayer, Feel free to visit Tokyo, anf wreck havoc there! Enjoy yourself and your friends! Trailer two Grand theft auto: Episodes of San Andreas. Enjoy yourself doing robberies, flying hydras, stealing and selling cars, and more! But dont forget doing missions! You may unlock new stuff, such as weapons, cars, clothes! And also don't forget to bang Ballas and take their territory! Enjoy it, Feel it! Multiplayer Character Creator Trailer You must have a character so you could play Episodes of San Andreas! Without it, How much fun could you have? Yes! We're introducing the Multiplayer Character Creator to you! Customize; Paint; Dress; Anything you can imagine! Unlike Grand Theft auto V Online, you can create your own family! Yes! Make sure to make your father and mother, aswell as your sibling! So muuch fun! Enjoy! And feel it! Trivia All weapons from all previous Grand Theft auto games are put! This article is owned by TheRyderx1 I would like if someone would offer me a logo for free! Category:Grand Theft Auto titles